What Will Happen in Harry Potter 7: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Falls in Love, and How Will the Adventure Finally End
Written by the people behind MuggleNet.com, What Will Happen in Harry Potter 7 is a book of predictions that was released prior to . It discussed possible outcomes for the series and final book, using hard facts from the series as well as hints dropped in several interviews with J. K. Rowling. Each chapter discussed various aspects of the books, providing evidence for both sides of each argument, and ultimately making a final verdict as to how they believed Deathly Hallows would unfold. Chapters Foreword Book 7 Basics This chapter mainly discussed what the Deathly Hallows could be and how long they believed the book would be. The Story So Far Gave a brief history of the entire Harry Potter franchise, from the birth of the character and series, the many websites and discussions on the internet dedicated to the series up to the release of the films. What J.K.R. Says Featured excerpts from many interviews with Rowling about the overall plot of the series and what she revealed about the final book. Dumbledore This chapter discussed Dumbledore's death, from both sides: Did he fake his death or did he really die? Neville's Destiny Looks at Neville's and Harry's similar destinies due to the Prophecy, and how Neville would participate in the war. Stated that Neville would defeat Bellatrix (proven false) Draco's Destiny Looked at all of Draco's options going into the final book (Stay loyal to Voldemort, go on the run, turn to the Order for help), and discussed his potential of survival. Love Looked at many of the relationships of the series, including ones that never were (i.e. Harry and Hermione) and discussed who which existing relationships would last and which new ones would form. Life Debts and Where They Will Lead Wormtail Discussed the Life debt created between Harry and Wormtail, and whether Wormtail would save Harry and set Voldemort's downfall in motion R.A.B. and the Missing Locket Discussed the identity of the mysterious R.A.B. and the whereabouts of the Locket Horcrux Snape This chapter focused on Snape's duplicity and made a prediction about which side he was truly on. It also briefly hinted at his feelings for Lily Evans. Voldemort's Horcruxes: Questions, Questions Made guesses as to what the remaining, unknown Horcruxes were at the time. Tried to predict the location of the Horcruxes, as well as how many there actually were. Is Harry a Horcrux? Discussed both sides of the possibility of Harry being an unintended Horcrux. Harry or Voldemort:Who Wins? Reviewed their connections, and how the Prophecy set their destinies, to determine who would truly win in the end. What About Everyone Else? Discussed the potential futures for many of the characters, as well as who the authors believed would survive, and who would die. Loose Ends Listed a few minor loose ends in the series and whether they'd be solved in the final book. What They Got Right Some guesses were wrong, or not fully accurate. However, many of the predictions made by the authors turned out to be right, or very close to the mark. Here's what they guessed at that turned out to be correct: * Dumbledore did truly die * Harry wound up with Ginny, Ron and Hermione got together * Wormtail's life debt to Harry wound up saving Harry's life. (It's what caused his own enchanted hand to choke him to death at Malfoy Manor) * R.A.B. was in fact Sirius' brother Regulus, and Mundungus Fletcher did indeed take the locket from Grimmauld Place * Snape was truly on the Order's side, tricking Voldemort to his demise. Also Snape did love Lily. * Harry was the unintentional 7th Horcrux, which meant that Voldemort's soul had actually split into eight pieces. * Harry defeated Voldemort in the final battle at Hogwarts. External links * Buy What Will Happen in Harry Potter 7 on Barnes and Noble * Buy it from Amazon Category:Books (real-world) Category:Fandom